militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bill Frank
| birth_place = Denver, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = White Rock, British Columbia | number = 64 | import = yes | position1 = Offensive tackle | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 5 | weight_lb = 255 | high_school = West (CO) | college = Colorado | AFLDraftedYear = 1963 | AFLDraftedRound = 24 | AFLDraftedPick = 186 | AFLDraftedTeam = San Diego Chargers | NFLDraftedYear = 1963 | NFLDraftedRound = 18 | NFLDraftedPick = 244 | NFLDraftedTeam = Dallas Cowboys | playing_years1 = – | playing_team1 = BC Lions | playing_years2 = | playing_team2 = Dallas Cowboys (NFL) | playing_years3 = – | playing_team3 = Toronto Argonauts | playing_years4 = – | playing_team4 = Winnipeg Blue Bombers | career_highlights = | CFLAllStar = , , , , , , | CFLEastAllStar = , | CFLWestAllStar = , , , , | NFL = FRA342758 | DatabaseFootball = FRANKBIL01 | CFHOFPlayerID=66 | CFHOFYear = 2001 }} William B. Frank, Jr. (April 13, 1938 – June 26, 2014) was an American and Canadian football offensive tackle in the Canadian Football League and with the University of Colorado, who also briefly played in the National Football League. He is a member of the Canadian Football Hall of Fame. Early years Frank attended West High School before moving on to San Diego Junior College in 1959, where he was named to the junior college All-American team. After his sophomore season he transferred to the University of Colorado, playing until he was declared ineligible when the school was placed on probation by the NCAA in 1962. He was named a member of Colorado's all-time all-star team. He was also a competitive college wrestler. He spent four years in the Marines. Professional career BC Lions (CFL) Frank began his 15-year CFL career with the BC Lions in 1962 and was a part of the 1963 Grey Cup. He played both offense and defense. Dallas Cowboys Frank was selected in the 18th round (244th overall) of the 1963 NFL Draft by the Dallas Cowboys. Because he still was under contract in the Canadian Football League, the Cowboys had to additionally trade running back Amos Bullocks to the BC Lions in exchange for Frank's playing rights. To complicate matters further, he signed a contract with the San Diego Chargers of the American Football League, who selected him in the 24th round (186th overall) of the 1963 AFL Draft. The deal was eventually voided by commissioner Joe Foss. In 1964, he joined the Cowboys in the week of the ninth game and played in four contests as a backup. He was waived on September 7, 1965. Toronto Argonauts and Winnipeg Blue Bombers (CFL) In 1965, he was signed in middle of the season to play offensive tackle for the Toronto Argonauts. He played in his first game without any practice time and just hours after arriving from the airport. In 1968, he held out during training camp and was traded to the Winnipeg Blue Bombers, where he played until 1976. He was an All-star seven times. Frank was named to the Argonauts' quarter-century team, the Blue Bombers' all-time dream team, and in November 2006 was voted one of the CFL's Top 50 players (#49) of the league's modern era by Canadian sports network TSN. Personal life On June 26, 2014, he died in his sleep while at his home in White Rock, British Columbia. Awards and honors * CFL All-Star team (offensive tackle) - 1966, 1967, 1968, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1973 * Eastern All-Star (offensive tackle) - 1966, 1967, 1968 * Western All-Star (offensive tackle) - 1970, 1971, 1972, 1973 * Winnipeg Blue Bombers Hall of Fame - 1990 * Canadian Football Hall of Fame - 2001 References External links * Category:1938 births Category:2014 deaths Category:Sportspeople from Denver, Colorado Category:Players of American football from Colorado Category:American football offensive tackles Category:American players of Canadian football Category:BC Lions players Category:Canadian Football Hall of Fame inductees Category:Canadian football offensive linemen Category:San Diego City Knights football players Category:Colorado Buffaloes football players Category:Dallas Cowboys players Category:Toronto Argonauts players Category:Winnipeg Blue Bombers players Category:United States Marines